For You
by Koudelka
Summary: After the Game. Told First-Person by Squall. Enjoy. Please R&R.
1. Change

I walked down the hall of Balamb GARDEN. I am the head master now... Do I want that position...?   
  
"Hey, Squall!" It was Rinoa, I turned, and seen her smiling. She was the only person who could make me smile.  
  
"Rinoa..."   
  
"What's the matter, Squall? You look down..."  
  
"I was just thinking about my new position..."  
  
"You don't want it, do you?"  
  
"I do... I just..."  
  
"I think we should go out... lets go to Deling." I guess I should explain what happened after the celebration at Balamb... I became headmaster. Rinoa moved into the dorms, and was training to be a SeeD, life was ever-boring without Rinoa.  
  
"If you want to, Rinny." I smiled. Rinoa always managed to make me smile.  
  
"See, Squall! You look so much cuter when you smile."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." We walked out to the Parking Lot, and took out a car. I drove us to Deling. We decided to eat to at a resturant that served all sorts of food. Rinoa ordered a salad and Esthar Stew, I ordered broiled Chocobo. Its sort of funny, how Rinoa is always yelling at me for eating Chocobos, but what can I say? They taste good.   
  
"Hey, Squall, what do you want to do with your future?"  
  
"Well, it seems I'm headmaster, so there isn't much ahead of me..."  
  
"But Squall, you are only eighteen."  
  
"And already a headmaster."  
  
"Yeah, but... You can do stuff other than be a headmaster!" Maybe she had a point...  
  
"Like what...?" Rinoa didn't answer that, so I took the golden opportunity to shove a forkful of chocobo into my mouth. "Rinny, I think this is it... you know, I'm a headmaster, what else can I ask for?"  
  
"You don't want anything else?" I paused.   
  
"... Well, I do..."  
  
"Then go out and find it!"  
  
"I don't think I can..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause..." Well, I honestly couldn't answer this one, Rinoa always got me like this, to a point where I share my thoughts, but could not go any further. The only other thing I wanted was Rinoa, but... Uh, next time.   
  
"Well?!" Rinny was so persistant, as always.  
  
"Hey. I'll tell you later." At this time, I looked down at my plate and seen that half of my serving of chocobo was gone. I looked up at Rinoa.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My...uh, chocobo...?"  
  
"You are right it is very good!" I laughed. I actually laughed. Heh, it had been a while since I had laughed last. It felt good.  
  
"Oh, Squall..." I love it so much when she says my name...  
  
"...Heh heh. Rinoa, see, the only other thing that I want to make sure is in my future is you..." I sorta blurted that out. I meant it, with all of my... heart. But... Yeah.  
  
"...And I have all intentions of being a part of your future, Squall!" I had to have been the happiest I'd ever been when she said that.   
  
When we finished our food, we walked through Deling, and Rinoa convinced me to come and help her pick out a dress to buy.  
  
"Squall, you see, I want to buy a dress."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I dunno, just to have!"  
  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
"Will you come with me?"   
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Cuz, I want your opinion!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
To be perfectly honest with you, I had never gone *shopping* with a women before... I mean, sure, Zell and I go out to buy clothes every once and a while, but... a girl? Oh, Zell took Xu's place at GARDEN, and plans to be there for a long, long time. I named him assistant headmaster-only because I didn't like to see him beg.  
  
Anyway, before I knew it, I was being dragged into a department store. They had alot of fancy dresses... This would be very boring.  
Rinoa found a white dress, and tried it on, it looked beautiful on her, so she bought it.   
  
"Now, Squall, we are going shopping for you now." She smiled.  
  
"What? For..who?"  
  
"For you!"  
  
"Nah uhn! No way!"  
  
"Yeah! Lets go." She dragged me into "Kinneas'," a very high class Men's store. Irvine, who became official sharpshooter intstructor at Balamb GARDEN, says that he owns it. He actually thinks we'd believe him... What an idiot.  
  
"Come ON, Squall! Why are you going so slow...?" She tugged at my arm.  
  
"Well, maybe, if I go slow enough, it will be closing time before I get there..."  
  
"Squall...! Heheh." By 10:00pm she had found me a white sweater and a black pair of pants. What a girl. I had just gone shopping with Rinoa. What an accheivement!  
  
When I got home, I went into my room. I sorta like it. Its quiet. And huge. Since I'm a headmaster, I get this nice bedroom... I guess I still like being alone. I plopped down on my bed and thought. Will I ever marry Rinoa? How long will I stay headmaster? I'm only eighteen...maybe, just maybe, I have a big life ahead.  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Fear

The next morning when I woke up, the GARDEN was moving. What the hell is going on?! I pulled on my usual attire and walked down the stairs to the controls, and Selphie, the Event Directer, is standing at the controls.  
  
"Selphie, what in Hyne's name is going on here?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Why did you move GARDEN without my permission!?"  
  
"Could you just let me answer!? My goodness! You see, we got news of a missle threat from Esthar." Esthar? Father, what the hell are you doing?!  
  
"Esthar? Who delivered the message?"  
  
"Sir Laguna. He called, uh huh! The message is recorded downstairs in the Infirmary. I thought you were awake... I mean, I told Zell to wake you up..." I stepped onto the elevator and walked down to the infirmary. Several students walked up to me and asked what to do.  
  
"Help where you think you are needed-stay out of trouble." That was all I could say, I had no idea what in Hyne's name was going on, and that was where I was going. I passed the cafeteria, and looked in to see Zell, shoveling hot dogs down his throat. So, that's where all of the hot dogs go... I made my way to the infirmary, and walked in. Dr. Kadowki was sitting with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Headmaster, ...your father." I held up my hand.  
  
"I know. Where is the message?"   
  
"Right here, sir." She pressed "play" on a machine.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster Squall. Yes, this is your father. We will attack your GARDEN full force. Well, there is one thing. Give us the sorceress, (Rinoa, I thought) and you will be free of your destruction. (destruction!?) Bring the sorceress to the old orphanage."  
  
I paused slightly, in disbeleif. Yes, it was my father, I could recognize his voice.  
  
"No one... I mean, NO ONE! Is to know of this message!" I yelled. I slammed my fist on the machine, breaking it to peices. I ran in fury to Rinoa's dorm. I took my key and opened it. Rinoa was sleeping.   
  
"Rinoa... angel, wake up." I walked over and shook her gently.  
  
"Squall? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Rinoa, I have to take you away."  
  
"What? What?!"  
  
"I'll explain later, honey. Get dressed." I turned, trying to be as polite as possible, and she tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Lets...uh, go." I walked into the cafeteria, and not really to my suprise, Zell was still eating hotdogs, I don't get how he can eat so many.  
  
"Yo, wut up, Squall?" Zell said with a full mouthful of hotdogs.  
  
"First of all, Dincht, you were supposed to wake me up when you were told by Selphie! Why didnt you?"  
  
"I, uh, was hungry..." I was getting pissed off now, so I decided to leave it at that.  
  
"Assistant Headmaster Dincht, this is the most important thing you will ever do... You are to take all of my responsibilities as headmaster for... er, until long I get back. Battle tactics and everything! Be serious about this Zell."  
  
"Yeah, BABY!!! Gotcha man! Hey, uh, where are you goin'?"  
  
"Well, this is classified. I'm taking Rinoa into hiding. You are to say that Rinoa doesn't live at GARDEN anymore. Fight them, if you must, but... be careful." I hated making decisions like this... Lives could be lost... "Oh, and Zell, ...if you must go to war, drop off all non-SeeD members at FH."  
  
"But wouldn't it be good for their training?"  
  
"Zell! I said what I did. This is serious. Esthar has new technology weapons. If we are to battle... Lives will be lost." I turned to see what Rinoa was doing behind me. I could see a small tear running down her cheek. She must of been upset, because life would be lost for her. She wiped it away, hoping that I wouldn't see it.   
  
"Rinoa... it's ok."  
  
"No... its not." I must admit, she was right.   
  
"Zell, you had better get to business." Zell nodded and went over to the elevator.  
  
"We are leaving now, Rinoa."  
  
"Squall, you don't have to do this...! Whats the big deal...?"  
  
"They want... to Rinoa, you know... what they almost did to you at the sorceress memorial?"  
  
"Mhmm" I sighed.   
  
"They want to try it again. So, come on. We have to get out of here." I took her hand and we walked upstairs, told Selpie to stop GARDEN at FH, and me, Rinoa and some students were dropped off. Rinoa and I exited FH with a rented car. I was driving to My Blue Heaven, where I met Odin. It would be a good place to hide. I was driving, when Rinoa asked me a question.  
  
"Squall, why are you taking me? I mean, shouldnt you have sent someone else with me...? Or even sent me away with your father, you are the headmaster, you have to be sensible..."  
  
"Rinoa, I don't trust anyone else with you... and..." I wondered if I should say the thought that had crossed my mind many times before.   
  
"And?" Rinoa asked me. I paused then decided I had to say it sometime.  
  
"...And, the reason I won't give you up...is because... I love you, Rinoa." Rinoa paused. Was she upset? ...Damn. Had I screwed something up?  
  
"Oh, Squall..." She reached over and hugged me. Good, I hadn't screwed anything up.   
  
We arrived at "My Blue Heaven" or the Centra ruins at one in the morning, and Rinoa was sleeping. I picked her up, and swung the bag with supplies over my shoulder. I placed her on the throne, and covered her with a blanket I had brought. I walked outside and started to think, which is never good. I think too much. Had I done the right thing? I had put the GARDEN at stake for personal reasons... That wasn't like me at all... I stared up at the stars, hoping they'd guide me somehow... I wondered how long Rinoa and I would have to stay here...  
  
"Squall?" I turned to see Rinoa.  
  
"Rinny, you should be asleep, its nearly two in the morning."  
  
"Well, so shouldn't you." I shook my head and walked into the room with her. She turned to me.  
  
"Hey, you know, this stupid throne isn't very comfortable. I'm gonna sleep on the floor, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I sat on the throne and watched her sleep, then I eventually fell asleep too.   
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Hope

When I woke up the next morning, Rinoa was gone. Had they taken her? No! Couldn't have...   
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Squall, I'm up here." I walked up to the top of the Ruins, and seen Rinoa sitting, hugging her legs.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I'm so much trouble....You should just give me up. Your GARDEN, Squall..." She was right, maybe I just should give her up. I mean, what can I do...? No, I'm thinking crazy. I can't lose her again.   
  
"No. My GARDEN can fight. Ok? My father.. I just don't understand what he is doing..."  
  
"Squall-" I could hear the cell phone I brought ringing. "I'll be back. I have to get that." I turned and jogged down to the supply bag, and pulled the small, yellow phone out.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Quistis' voice.  
  
"Squall? Its Quistis. We are having a huge problem here. Zell put the remaining hotdogs at first priority, but other than that, the other priorities are set well. But, the esthar soliders came. They are in here searching.-" I then heard Quistis yelling at some people, I felt bad for her... real bad.   
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"Sorry, they are searching for Rinoa."  
  
"Quistis...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Squall... its okay. We'll deal. You just protect Rinoa, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, so..."  
  
"Anyway, the soliders are hurting the students. I need your permission to evacuate the students." What? Evacuate...? For Quistis to say that, it was serious.  
  
"....Do it."  
  
"Okay, I have to go now!"  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah, Squall?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Mhm!" I heard a beep, as she hung up. I was really torn on what to do... I heard Rinoa coming down the stairs.  
  
"Its a huge mess, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, they are going to evacuate the students, keeping only elite SeeDs."  
  
"Wow... I wonder why... Laguna would do this..."  
  
"Rinny, I've been thinking..." I should tell her... yeah.  
  
"What is it..?"  
  
"Someone, other than my father is behind all of this..."  
  
"But, wasn't that his voice?"  
  
"He could have been threatened by one thing or another..."  
  
"Squall, you are right, your father would never do this!"  
  
"... Yeah..."  
  
"Squall, I know, this is risky, but, lets go to Esthar." Was she insane!!?!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Find out who is behind all of this."  
  
"But, that be just like giving you up!"   
  
"They won't know its me. The only ones who know me, are Laguna, Kiros, and Ward." She had a point...sorta.  
  
"Rinoa... its so risky!"  
  
"Whoever is behind this, is at the Orphange now. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." Maybe we should go. Yeah...  
  
"So, are we going?" I guess we should. But.. oh... I'll protect her with my life. I won't let anything happen to her!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay!" I packed our things, and we got into Esthar. We headed straight for Laguna's residence. My father was there, waiting for us, suprisingly.  
  
"Squall!" He called out.  
  
"Father, what the hell are you doing!?" Rinoa stayed silent.  
  
"Dr. Odine. He... has this plan. He is going to destroy Rinoa. We have to keep her safe. Listen. I'll have Kiros, Ward, and some high-ranking soliders take her into hiding." What? What?  
  
"Whoa, wait." I said. "How can I trust you? I mean, it was your voice on the message..."  
  
"He said he'd kill Ellone if I didnt send that message. I had to."  
  
"Uh huh." I muttered. I seen Ellone, she entered the room.  
  
"Its true, Squall. I've never been so scared!" I knew Ellone wouldn't lie to me. So... I turned to Rinoa, who was still silent. I put my hand on her shoulder and said:  
  
"Rinoa... It'd be so much safer for you to go with Kiros and Ward. They will protect you better than I ever could..."  
  
"Squall... you'll come back for me, right?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"You promise, Squall...?" She looked sad. But... I didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
"I promise." I then turned to my father.  
  
"You had better get going back to your GARDEN Squall."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Here, we have a class A airship you can take. Good Luck!"  
  
"Yeah." I nodded and took the keys he held out to me.   
  
"I'll come back, I promise." I whispered to Rinoa. And I left. Once I got in the airship, I realized that I had to *find* my GARDEN. It took me until 6pm to do so. They were near to Timber. I landed the airship in nearby waters, and wondered; how the hell can I get on it? I found it in my self to jump from the exterior of my aircraft, onto the deck of Balamb. Upon entering the actual GARDEN, I had to fight off several of Odine's soliders. I finally found Quistis, who was injured pretty bad in the hallway.  
  
"Squall...?"  
  
"Yeah...?" I knelt down next to her.  
  
"Where is Rinoa...?" I explained the situation, then inquired about her injury.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"... They all attack me at once, I got most of them..." She motioned to the seven or eight bodies on the floor. "But some survived." She pointed to the ones I had killed off upon enterance.  
  
"Okay, Quistis, I'm gonna cast Curaga, ok?"  
  
"....ok." So, I did, and I got her to join me. I then walked upstairs to the control room, and seen Zell.  
  
"...Dincht."   
  
"Yo, Squall man, wut up?"  
  
"Zell! This is serious!" And Quistis explained the situation.  
  
"Dude, thats pretty damn deep." He said.  
  
"...Yeah, alright, so you come with us, and we gotta fight these bastards." I said finally.  
  
Eventually, we got all of them, but, Odine was no where to be found. I had used my whole stock of Curaga, since we had to fight about 60 of them. Oh yeah, we had gotten Selphie and Irvine to help us too. But they were in a different party. We met up with them afterwards.  
  
"Did you find Odine?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"No..."  
  
"We are going to the orphanage." I announced.   
  
"Why?" Asked Irvine.  
  
"I'll explain later." Selphie said. "Does anyone need more magic? There is some emergancy magic stored in the Quad." We went down and restored it.   
  
So, Quistis, Zell and I went on Laguna's airship. I headed for the Orphanage.  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Discovery

We stepped off of the airship, which Zell named the "Moomba," and walked to the back, where we seen Dr. Odine.  
  
" Aha. I zee you've brought ze sorcerezz." There was no sorceress here.. What the hell was he talking about...? I hate that man's accent. I really do. Well, everyone stayed silent.  
  
"Come, ze pretty von." Oh! He must have thought Quistis was the sorceress! Man, this guy had an awful memory.  
  
"We aren't giving her up-without a fight!" I said, finally. Quistis looked at me funny, and I whispered "I know what I'm doing" when really, I didn't.  
  
"Very vell, You do not know what you are getting into."  
  
The battle began. Zell cast Aura on me, and I preformed relentless numbers of Renzukuen. Zell also cast Aura on Quistis. She used her Blue Magic. Odine, the so-called "Sorceress Expert" mistaked it for Sorceress magic. He did these odd magic attacks that reduced all of our HP to 1, but in the end, when Quistis cast Shockwave pulsar, and Odine fell to the ground. I walked slowly over to him, and stepped on his back with one foot, and heard a sickening crunch. I was careful not to kill him-yet.   
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"...Vhy should I tell you?"  
  
"Squall, man," Zell said. " You aren't going to get a straight answer."  
  
"Then he dies." I said.  
  
"Vait! Vait!"  
  
"What is it?!" I was getting sick and tired of his games. They had started to cost me lives... Thats right too... Quistis had gotten injured pretty badly back at GARDEN, had anyone died? I mean, I seen several people K.Od but...killed?  
  
"I vant the socerezz so I can..." He coughed up some blood.  
  
"Send her into space and conceal her there, like Adel?" Asked Quistis.   
  
"No... I vill kill her, and get her powerz."  
  
"How? You aren't..."  
  
"Female..." Zell finished.  
  
"Zere is a legend, that a sorcerer can ve born, if villing and able."  
  
"What?!" That was impossible no....  
  
"Varevell." And Odine disapeared...   
  
"What?! Come back, you coward! Dammit!" Yelled Zell. Well, I almost fell over, since I had had my foot on him, trying to keep him from squirming away, but he disapeared...  
  
"...What do we do now, Squall?" Quistis asked. I tossed my phone to Zell.  
  
"Zell, call Selphie, tell her what's up."  
  
"Will do!"   
  
"Quistis, cast curaga on Zell."  
  
"Okay." I stood there trying to figure out what to do. Should we go get Rinoa? No... she was safe where she was. After Quistis finished casting Curaga she walked over to me.  
  
"Hey, Quistis... I seen many SeeDs KOd at GARDEN, did anyone...die?" If anyone had died, I would never forgive myself ever. That was a new thing about me, after I met Rinoa... I started to feel sorry for things...  
  
"I don't think so." Oh! Thank Hyne.  
  
"Ok. Well..." Zell walked over.  
  
"Okay, all done!" he announced.  
  
"Okay then. Everyone... we are going to Odine's lab in Esthar, and we'll see if he is there, or if there is anything there to our interest."  
  
"Okay! Everyone aboard the "L.L moomba!" Said Zell. L.L Moomba...? Where in Hyne's name does the L.L come in?  
  
"Zell," asked Quistis " Whats with the 'L.L?'"   
  
"Laguna Loire, of course!" And we boarded the "L.L Moomba." We flew top speed into Esthar and parked a mile outside the lab. We walked in, only getting attacked twice.   
  
"No one is here." I said. I looked around, looking for papers, a hint, anything. When suddenly I heard Zell's voice.  
  
"Dammit! Frickin' hell! Lookit this!!!" He sounded very upset. Quistis and I walked over. Zell read aloud.  
  
"'For a man to obtain powers from a sorceress, the sorceress must give her own life. It can not be taken by anyone purposfully. For example, the sorceress must die for one she loves. (I stepped back, a little surprised) This must happen when the man who wishes to obtain the sorceress' powers must be the one to attempt to kill the sorceress' love.' ~The Book Of Hyne." No one said anything, and all eyes were turned to me.  
  
"The world... Odine... he... if he gets those powers, the world... destruction." Thats all I could manage. I tore out of the lab, and ran as fast as my feets would carry me across the Esthar plains. I ran out of breath. The only way Rinoa will die... is if I'm still alive... But if I'm dead, there is no hope, and Rinoa...and the world will be safe... Should I die here? I swallowed hard and knelt on the ground dizzy, and out of breath. Quistis and Zell came up to me...  
  
"I... I have to die..."  
  
"No! Squall, you don't..." Quistis said, kneeling next to me.  
  
"Yes, don't you get it!? If I'm dead, there is no point... Rinoa can't die, trying to save me, if I'm dead already, now can she? So, Odine will give up."  
  
"..." Zell paused, and sat crossed-legged on the ground in front of me. "Squall, man. If we kill Odine, it will all stop."  
  
"But how are we going to find him?"  
  
"We will!" Assured Quistis.  
  
"If we don't...."  
  
"We'll see, man... We'll see."  
  
End Chapter 4. 


	5. Confession

When we boarded The L.L Moomba,we headed for Esthar City. I parked in the Air Base, and ran over to Laguna's office. I needed to know where Rinoa was. I had to tell her... not to.   
  
"Father!!!"  
  
"Mista President!"  
  
"Laguna!!" We all called him through the huge buliding, but found no sign of him. Where could he have taken her?  
  
"Alright, split up! Zell, go downstairs, Quisty, search this floor! I'll go upstairs." So we went out seperate ways. I didn't know what I'd find. I found a note from Odine.  
  
"I've kidnapped the president, meet us at the Sorceress Memorial.  
  
~Odine"  
  
"DAMN IT!" I yelled and slammed my fist down on the desk.  
  
"Squall?!" I heard Quistis come up the stairs. "Squall, whats wrong?" I threw the crumpled peice of paper at her, and she caught it, and gave me a "What the hell is wrong with you?" look. She straighten it out and read it.  
  
"...Lets go." We grabbed Zell from downstairs, and headed off to the sorceress memorial. He waited there, with my father, who was K.Od. I had Zell cast Full-Life, and Laguna ran towards us.   
  
"Squall," he whispered "Rinoa... she is in there, in the basement, that is where I hid her!"  
  
"Damn it, ..." I told Quistis to explain about the sorcerer legend. She did, as Zell and I approached Odine. The next part happened so quickly. So horribly quicky. Odine pulled a gun, and aimed it at me. The next thing I seen was a flash of blue, and a pink-red. I heard a gunshot. I heard a body fall. I opened my eyes, and was pleased to see Rinoa still standing, he must have missed... I was wrong... Quistis lay on the ground, bleeding pretty badly, and gasping for air.  
  
"Quistis!" I ran towards her and knelt on the ground besiding her, lifting her. I looked at her. She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"S, squall..." I brushed her hair out of her face. Laguna ran inside to call for help. Zell ran up and killed Odine-for good. Rinoa, sat crying.   
  
"Quisty... you'll be okay. You will!" I knew she wouldn't be.  
  
"No... don't lie...I... I... love...-" I stared into her icy blue eyes, looking for something, something that would tell me she would live.  
  
"..." I heard sirens. No Curaga, or phoenix down would heal this... I stood there as they took Quistis into the hospital, and my father coaxed me into going to the hospital and we did. I think Zell took Rinoa back to GARDEN. I don't know though.  
  
My father and I waited for results. A doctor came out with a grim look on his face. I stood up.  
  
"Is she okay?!?!?"  
  
"I'm afraid... she's gone."  
  
"....Damn it!" I started to cry, I can't remember much after that... All I know, is that, sometimes, people care for you, more than you know it, and they'll do anything for you. For you.  
  
So, that is why I am writing this. A tribute to Head Instructor Quistis Trepe, who was always there for me, who always cared for me, in more ways than one. Quistis who dove in front of both me and Rinoa, for me, Rinoa and the world...  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
